


Requesting Coordinates

by thecarlysutra



Category: Mysterium (Board Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: SUMMARY:Please help me.AUTHOR’S NOTES:Written as a treat for merriman’s 2017 Yuletide.





	Requesting Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/gifts).



  
Please tell me you can hear me. I have been screaming and screaming, and the wind eats my words.

Please tell me you can hear me. Please tell me you can help. 

Do you know where I am? I don’t think I’ve been here before.

I don’t know how long.

I know there was a man, a thin hard man like the handle of a whip, and he took a rope and strung it tight, and—and. Something happens after, something I’m not sure of. 

Please, you need to help me. I’ve been screaming for hours. I’m lost.

Please, I’m lost.

I remember the rope around my neck. I remember the word, ROPE. R-O-P-E. Some words—some things I can’t. What is it—? The ball of the great blue black of a beast somewhere what is it?

Where is it? Where am I? HERE.

HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE

This is a place. Is lost a place? I am Lost. L-O-S-T. It’s a place and a name and a thing and I Am Lost.

LOST

Can you please find me, because I want to go—to the place. The place, with the hard blue and the crown and the wooden—the underside, the cage. Not a cage. I can’t find the words. They, too, are lost. Here, please, let me show you. I need to go there. Where I belong. Not here. 

No one belongs here.

Angles! There were angles. Sharp, like the man. I saw it in his pocket, like his face, points, points—please. Please, please keep listening. No one can hear me and I keep screaming.

I will tell you everything.

I will tell you everything, but there are gaps. I am losing. Losing words losing pictures losing my tongue. I am dissipating like drops of dye in water. I just need to hold together long enough for you to hear. For you to find me.

At least for you to tell my mother where you found me.

HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE  
HERE

Help, my name is _______. I have sixteen years. I have green eyes. My eyes are the best part about me, though I am seeing less and less. Or I see everything but have no tongue for it. Everything is upside down. 

I can’t tell where to stand here. I cannot feel my legs.

It was before and I was walking _______ from _______. It was not yet dark, but the stones were blue with shadow. The sun was setting, but it was cold and the color was a color I have never seen the sun, like a copper at the bottom of the well. I didn’t wish. I should have wished. I am wishing now.

I saw _______ and I stopped to _______, but it was empty. It’s like I looked up suddenly and everyone was gone, like when the rain clears, but the sun was out and giving no heat. I hadn’t been colder, until I found myself here.

HERE  
HERE  
HERE

_______ told me not to _______, but I saw the man with his _______ and his black _______ and the angled _______ of his _______, and I was afraid, but he asked me to help him. He didn’t offer me money, but preyed on my kindness. He said he was hurt and _______ and asked me to follow him. It would only take a minute.

Everything happened very quickly after that. I remember my heels thumping over the cobblestone as he dragged me away behind the _______, and I thought it odd I couldn’t move my legs. I felt like I was still screaming, but I heard nothing. The pain in my neck and lungs was gone. Do you know how much your lungs hurt when they are starved for air? Like fire. I felt like I was on fire, but now—cold.

I missed the sun. I miss it now.

Do you see? Please help me find Lost I am Here.  



End file.
